Happy in Domesticity
by RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: Felicity meets a new side of Oliver during their 5-month road trip. Domestic fluff inspired by all the wonderful interviews from SDCC. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Arrow does not belong me. All rights belong to DC Comics, The CW, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and comics.**

 **A/N:** I started writing this fic this past weekend after seeing multiple interviews from SDCC where SA talked about how we would be seeing the domestic side of Oliver in S4. Then the wonderful E! interview happened and I just had to include the towel argument ;-). A gigantic thank you to arrow-through-my-writers-block's (tumblr) for beta-ing this story for me. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Happy in Domesticity**

Felicity walked out of the hotel's bathroom, one towel wrapped atop her head, another around her body. Her clothes from the day were balled up in her arms as she headed over to the bed to get ready for a relaxing night in. All she could think about was curling up on the couch after a long day of hiking and sightseeing, and cuddling with her personal heater boyfriend. As she began applying lotion to her legs, Oliver strolled into the room, a large drawstring bag in his hands. He noticed her dirty clothes on the bed.

"Oh, I'll just add those to the pile. Anything else you need me to throw in the wash?"

Oliver turned to his girlfriend and noticed her wide eyes staring back at him as she stood frozen in place.

"Wait…You've been doing the laundry?" Felicity asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Well, yeah. How else do you think our clothes have been getting clean?"

"… I guess I never really thought about it. I just put on clothes every morning," her admission sounding distant as she tried to remember Oliver doing the laundry previously on their trip, " _Wow,_ my brain must have hit vacation mode hard."

Oliver chuckled, kissed the side of her head, and turned to leave. However, he didn't get far before changing his mind and spun back to Felicity.

"And I'll be taking _this_ as well."

Crooking a finger into the top of the towel surrounding her body, he ripped it off of her and threw it into the bag.

"OLIVER!" Felicity squealed, her hands flying to cover herself, which was pretty comical considering he had seen her naked many times at this point.

"My towel," he stated seriously, with that look on his face. The same look he gave her every time she used "his" towel.

"Seriously, Oliver. It's just a _towel_."

"Yes, and one that I bought myself because not only is it fluffy, it's big! There are like 8 other towels in the bathroom, you can use one of those."

Felicity rolled her eyes, and continued with her moisturizing.

"Anyway, I'm doing you a favor," Oliver continued, "You hate wet towels on the bed, so now you don't have a wet towel to place on the bed."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who _puts_ the wet towels on the bed, _Oliver_."

Giving her a boyish smile at her huffy retort, he winked and strode back out of the room.

"I'll be next door," he called back to Felicity before letting the front door click shut behind him.

o.0.o

Felicity had changed rather quickly once Oliver left, and decided to join him in the Laundromat instead of waiting for him in the room by herself. When she entered, Felicity found that he was the only person in there. Sliding up behind him, she hopped up on top of a dryer and watched him sort their laundry into piles. Neither said a word, but she knew Oliver was aware of her presence. His ninja skills knew no bounds. Minutes passed before she decided to speak up.

"Soooo…. laundry, huh? Not to hurt your feelings or anything, but I never really pegged you as a laundry-type person."

Oliver chuckled before answering, "Yeah, Tatsu taught me when I was in Hong Kong."

"She forced you didn't she?" Felicity taunted with a knowing smirk.

"Yup, because – like most of the women in my life – she didn't put up with my shit and called me out on it."

"Hmmm," Felicity mused, "I kind of wish I got to know Tatsu more after everything. It sounds like we would have gotten along pretty well."

Oliver just shook his head with a smile and continued to sort their laundry.

Felicity watched as Oliver's attention turned solely to the clothes in front of him. Like any task or job he performed, Oliver remained focused – making sure everything was done properly. He was very much an attentive boyfriend, in all aspects.

o.0.o

When he finished loading the last machine, Oliver turned back to his girlfriend with a small, relaxed smile on his face. However, his forehead quickly crinkled and his head tilted slightly to the side, "How can you have that look on your face right now?"

"What look!?" Felicity questioned rather startled.

"You're turned on."

"Am not," came her quick dispute, a pink hue flushing across her cheeks.

"Felicity, I've come to know that look quite well over these last few weeks," he countered while making his way to stand in between her legs, "I can't believe watching me do the laundry is turning you on."

"Well, I jus… I mean you… UGH!" she huffed in frustration at her inability to form a complete sentence. She tried again. "You doing the laundry is just so…. _domestic_. I don't know how to explain it. I'm just seeing another side of Oliver Queen, and I'm liking domestic Oliver. A lot."

He chuckled as his hands skimmed up her thighs to rest on her hips. His head tilted and he attacked her neck with his mouth, sucking and laving every inch of skin he came in contact with. Felicity groaned, her hands immediately carding through his hair and holding him in place. She loved it when he kissed her neck.

"You should see me make pancakes," he whispered hotly in her ear, "Com-plete-ly from scratch with a _generous_ helping of chocolate chips."

Breakfast food. He was talking about goddamn breakfast food, and she was ready to climb him like a tree in the middle of a laundromat. Granted the immediate image of Oliver in absolutely _nothing_ but a kitchen apron in front of a stove didn't help, but still, this was slightly bordering on ridiculous.

"And vacuuming!" Oliver continued, "Letting it suck hard, as I push and pull with deep strokes."

Felicity's eyes popped open and her hands froze in their caress. And there was the bucket of ice water. She felt his smirk against her neck and pushed him back by his shoulders, glowering at the smug look on his face.

Jumping off of the dryer, she began to walk away, "You're making fun of me."

"Hey, hey, hey." Oliver's arm shot out and scooped her back into his embrace, "I'm just teasing."

His lips skimmed her ear before he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing deep the scent that was all Felicity.

"I'm glad you're able to see this side of me, Felicity," his voice suddenly soft and sincere, "You deserve to know all of me, and I'm glad you're the one helping me discover it all."

Blinking quickly at the sudden rush of moisture to her eyes, Felicity turned in his arms and kissed him soundly. "Me too," she whispered against his lips.

Their foreheads came together as their eyes slipped closed, simply basking in the moment. He was relaxed and content in her arms, and Felicity felt her emotions melding with Oliver's. She couldn't be mad at his teasing, not when he was this happy.

One of the washing machine buzzers broke them from their momentary bubble, but neither moved right away save to look deep into the other's eyes. The boyish smile returned to Oliver's face.

"Care to help me move things to the dryers, Ms. Smoak?"

"Sure," Felicity replied with a soft smile of her own.

The pair worked in a time-forged harmony, quickly moving clothes from one machine to the next with little said between them. When the last dryer had been started up, Oliver broke the silence as he gathered Felicity back into his arms.

"So, what should we do for dinner tonight?"

"Mmmm…." Felicity puzzled aloud while burrowing into Oliver's warmth, "I don't know, but chocolate chip pancakes are sounding pretty good right now."

Oliver laughed lightly as his lips rested against the top of her head, "I can't remember the last time I had breakfast for dinner. However, I think you just want to watch me in the kitchen."

"Hey, I'm not the one who offered up information on my culinary prowess. You suggested that you make a mean pancake. I just want some physical proof, that's all."

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Oliver conceded, "Alright, alright, but we'll need to stop by a store first."

"Well, why don't you finish up here, and I'll run up to the store and get what you need," Felicity offered while popping up on her tip-toes and pulling him closer by the front of his shirt.

"Okay," came his soft reply before his lips descended on hers.

Sauntering towards the entrance, Felicity looked back over her shoulder at Oliver with a grin, then slipped out the door.

Among the steady hum of the dryers, Oliver paused and watched his girl walk back towards their room and it dawned on him just how normal this whole situation felt. In a life where "normal" was hardly used as a descriptor, their banter and arguing, the doing laundry together, even their kiss goodbye made Oliver feel like he was nothing more than a regular guy in love with a girl. Here, there were no criminals to deal with, no armies to raise, no names to cross off lists. Escaping with Felicity was one of the best decisions he had made in a long time, because he was finally realizing a future he only dreamed he could have. With Felicity by his side, normal could be achieved. And _that_ thought made Oliver very happy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


End file.
